The Pair-O-Docs Cruise
by ponywholock
Summary: When Clara and The Doctor go on a cruise, they just expected for some alone time. But when Clara meets the younger Doctor? That turns into nothing ever expected. Even For 11, who got to see his Flower again. (Image URL was deleted. All credit goes to them.) Edit- 1000 VIEWS! ILY YOU GUYS CX Edit- 2,000? IM ALMOST DONE WITH THE FOURTH CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1- On a cruise?

The Tardis stopped as the doctor walked out. Clara, his recent companion was behind him. The Doctor convinced her to come with him on account that she saved his life. After River and the ponds had left him, The Doc needed someone to really show off to the most. Clara had that kind of flare; only, she didn't like him the way he did with her. It was practically the other way around with him and River, and he knew Clara liked it as much as he did. The Doctor would hold her hand and hug her a lot. Like, a lot. It was really annoying. Clara was all he ever wanted, but she was too blind to see it. He was too at first, but later; he knew that this was supposed to happen. The Doctor would hold her hand almost all the time to be honest, and he reads to her before she goes to sleep. They had a really good relationship, almost too well. They were about to go on an adventure they'd never EVER forget.

The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders, "Come on! Just the two of us! We could go on a cruise, or maybe a nice vacation, or just something! Saving people's lives isn't always that fun!" Clara could sense he wanted to get her alone. Ever since the day he first saw her, she's known.

Clara really didn't want to go, but seeing the look on the Doctor's face, she couldn't say no to that. "Okay, fine." She admitted, "We can go on a cruise. BUT, different beds, and no bunk beds."

The Doctor pouted, "That's not fair! You're usually fine with them!"

"But not this week. Now hurry up and pack. We don't want to be late!" Clara pushed him to the door. "Never." He replied and she pushed him to the wardrobe.

By the time The Doctor was packed, Clara had already got the tickets, packed, took a shower, painted a picture, and added an umbrella stand to the console room. They were only going to be out there for a week, how long would it take to pack? Clara shrugged and grabbed her suite case. The cruise was taking place in 2006. She had no idea why the Doctor chose that year, but Clara was fine with it.

When he finally was ready to go, she yelled, "WAIT! What am I missing…"

The Doctor groaned, "Oh come ON already! What are you waiting for? An invitation?"

"Nope. Already got one of those."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Well fine, then what do you need?"

Clara peered around corners, sat down on her suite case, and thought. Just to bug him and give him a little taste of his own medicine for how long he took earlier. It was so ironic it was totally working. Only, the Doctor was getting the wrong message. He walked behind her and sat on the ground.

"You…" He started, "You think you'll look horrible in a bikini, don't you? I have one piece in the back if you want."

Clara turned around and smacked him. Hard. "Really?" She asked, "If I felt self-conscious why would I even agree to go on this cruise? I'm not the smartest idiot in the universe here." She tapped his nose and giggled a bit.

The Doctor flinched for a second, and relaxed again. Her point stood. But, he just really wanted to leave already. "Alright. Fine. Whatever. Can we just leave? I want to dip my feet in that nice pool and go scuba diving and, and, have margarita's or whatever it's called!" He looked like a squirrel on coffee. Seriously one time Clara gave him coffee and he was up all night long talking to her. It got really weird…

Clara picked up her suite case and walked out the doors, The Doctor following after her. The line took really long to get to check in before getting on the boat. The only reason they were going on this cruise was so that they could get to know each other a bit better. And along with the night of the pumpkin coffee. He threw a dart at a map and it landed in the middle of the ocean, so a cruise seemed like the best decision. Considering, Clara didn't really like going in submarines anymore. And both of them liked cruises and had never been on one. Though, at first Clara really didn't want to go, The Doctor reassured her that nothing bad would happen on this trip. If they were in the past. Not the present. Apparently he can't trust Carnival cruises anymore. Too many tipping ships. He didn't want that to happen, especially to Clara. Sometimes The Doctor would get too addictive of Clara, and wouldn't let anyone touch her. No really. He wouldn't. He would make her sit inside the TARDIS until he got back. And sometimes he would make her sit in a padded white room alone with him and they played 'China Doll'. It's a stupid game where the doctor dresses her up and does her hair and what-not. Clara absolutely despised that game. But, for The Doctor, it was so fun! She would scrunch up her nose and spin around and let him paint her nails and things! Especially since he was bad at putting on makeup most of the time. But since the Doctor played China Doll with her, she got to play minecraft with him. He was awful at it! He would just say half of the time, "I WANT TO MINE!" When it was night time. She would reply singing him a song, him joining, "Don't Mine at Night! I know you're looking at that cave, and you're feeling kind of brave, go to bed you be alright, Don't Mine At Night." It was really fun. They considered doing a music video about it.

By the time they got to the front of the line in the checking area, it had been an hour. They had gone through 18 rounds of 20 questions (Clara got most of them wrong), 13 rounds of what animal am I thinking of (Still, Clara got most of them wrong), and 22 pieces of chocolate (Each). It took a while to check in, because of the Doctor trying to explain the sonic screwdriver to them. They had to confiscate it for them to go on the cruise. The inside was huge. So much bigger than they thought. It was gold and blue. It seemed as if they had stepped into a magical palace full of people. They found their way to their cabin, but the Doctor got lost the whole way. Clara was the one who insisted they found out what floor it was on for one, and what the cabin number was. They entered their cabin, but the Doctor ran into the bathroom. Clara's jaw dropped. It was big, sort of. Bigger than Clara's room. And bigger than the console room, but only by a little. The bed was… big. And the problem was; there was only one bed! She dropped her suit case and walked over to the bed. She would have to share a bed… with The Doctor. She smacked her forehead and fell on the bed. She sighed as the Doctor came out of the bathroom. It was already 10:00pm. She sat up on her bed and opened her suitcase. "Clara? What are you…" She pulled out a red cocktail dress. "Clara…?" He looked worried. Clara pushed him aside and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

When she did her hair, she made it into a bun, but let a few strands out, and curled them. She put on bold lipstick, and light purple eye shadow. Mascara, eye liner, foundation under her eyes to hide the purple lines under her eyes, and lastly, high heels.

Right when she was about to walk out the door, the Doctor stopped her, "And where do you think you're going?"

Clara tried to push him aside, but he stayed put. "Well…" she started, "It's our first night. Mine as well have a little fun, right? Come on Doctor. Have a little fun for once? I'm going to the night club. There's a bar, want to come? "

The Doctor thought for a moment. He thought about how that his little Clara was going into a club on a ship. Since this isn't even a normal ship. _She could get hurt… _He thought _Or even worse… She could see me and... I shouldn't even think her name… _"Well… sure. I'll come. Let me just get dressed better."

Clara picked out a loose shirt, and jeans for him. He didn't really like it much, but it was okay. He put it on, combed his hair, slid his hand into Clara's, and they walked out the door. Neither of them knew, that this night might have a bit of things that they've been longing for ever since they met each other. What would happen? Something never expected.


	2. Chapter 2- Night clubs and Bud Light

**Authors note- A bit to short, sorry! I hope it doesn't seem rushed. This chapter is a bit vulgar, so sorry in advance. Anywho, thank you for the reviews and all the looking things! Yesh I will post chapter 3 soon. Bleh writings hard. So yeah! Keep the reviews coming!**

Clara managed to find her way around on her own, the Doctor just following her around, hoping she knows where she's going. They walked up to the mini nightclub and walked in. She smiled at him, until some girls walked up to them. "Oh my god! I love your dress! It's so cute!" The ginger one complimented her with a smile. Clara smiled back, "Thank you!" She stuck her hand out, "Clara." The ginger shook her hand and replied, "Sophie. Are you British? Cool. I'm just from Massachusetts." She looked down when she said that, but only for a split second so that no one could notice, except her. After the song ended, a song Clara knew came on the speakers. "I love this song!" She yelled a bit. "Want to dance with us?" A brunette one asked. "Of course!" Clara replied. She walked onto the dance floor, looking back at the doctor. Her eyes screamed I told you so.

The Doctor was sitting awkwardly in the corner near the bar. A few people had talked to him, but none had stayed. Until, a man who looked around 28 walked up to him. He ordered himself a bud light, and turned to the Doctor. "Do you want one?" He asked. The Doctor was about to shake his head, but then he stopped, "Yeah, I would. On you?" He replied. "Yeah, on me." The man smiled, "The names Rodger." "John." The Doctor said with a small grin. He hadn't had beer in a while. But, as Clara said, he needs to get out and have fun for once. He just hoped they wouldn't run into them. He knew when they were going to, though. Just not yet… Rodger handed him his beer and spoke, "Cheers. To the girlfriends dancing on the dance floor. The Doctor smiled, "Cheers." He replied. Their glasses clinked and they each took a sip. If only Clara was his girlfriend. If only…

It had been a couple of hours for them. The Doctor had had 5 beers, and Clara had 2 tequilas plus they both had Margarita's, and hard lemonade. They were getting a bit tipsy, along with everyone else around them. The Doctor had been on and off the dance floor, along with Rodger and his friends. Clara had been with Sophie, Annie (Brunette), and Kaitlin (Ginger). She had been drinking, and dancing, and she was even on the stage for one point with them. They were so drunk by the time the night was over! The worst part was, they had both kissed… Sophie. Sophie was also drunk, so. Clara decided to go back to the cabin when she was getting dizzy every time she jumped, or shook her head a little. They held hands as always, and walked back to the cabin. The Doctor was stroking her head as Clara was resting it on his shoulder.

They got back to the cabin at around two a.m. and lied on the bed. Still holding hands, still in their party outfits. Clara kicked off her shoes and so did the Doctor he was about to walk to the bathroom to change into pajamas, but then Clara yelled, "Oi! Where do you think you're going?" The Doctor looked at her strangely. "I'm going to go change…" Clara smiled, "Who cares about changing in bathrooms anymore?" Her makeup had completely worn off, "Just change in here. I'll do it if you do it." The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Fine…" he grumbled.

He unbuttoned his shirt and sat down on the bed again. Clara sat up and began to unzip her dress, when she said, "Doctor? Could you unzip my dress for me?" A small part of the doctor said no, because as he remembered suddenly, earlier tonight she threw her underwear at a guy and said, 'hole in one!' Though, he could just say later, I was drunk! As an excuse. The dress zipper was from her chess to the edge of her back. He gulped and began to unzip her dress. He was NOT prepared for was she was going to do next. He unzipped her dress, and she turned around and kissed him. It threw him on his back, as he froze, unable of knowing what to do. She broke the kiss and smiled sweetly, "I'll be right back…" and she walked into the bathroom.

The Doctor didn't know how long she'd be in there, so he decided to take off his pants, and slip into boxers. He sat on the bed, and waited for Clara to come out. He could NOT believe what just happened. Clara… Had just kissed him. He lied on his back and closed his eyes. Clara walked out of the bathroom with a tank top and a shirt on. She murmured, "Night Doctor…" and climbed into bed, under the covers. She sounded drowsy. He did the same, to be honest, He climbed under the covers, and they both turned out the lights. She scooted closer to him and he put his arms around her, pulling her closer. Clara could feel his warmth on her body, and it felt really nice. Protecting. The Doctor leaned down and kissed her forehead. This was only the first night.


	3. Chapter 3- Uh, wow Emotional much?

**Authors note- BLEH! Sorry it took so long you guys. I was really busy this weekend, so i'll be back tracked until tomorrow or possibly Wednesday. Poop. Well, at the end there's a little surprise ;) so uh, I hope you like this chapter. I will also be getting a co-writer for this story. She will be doing everything in 10 and Rose's POV (point of view). So, yeah. That's a little updated thing for this story. Meh .-. again, I hope you enjoy!**

Clara woke up the next morning with a pounding in her head. She slowly opened her eyes to find that she was lying on the bed, facing the doctor, one arm around him. And they were very close. Clara started to blush a little a lot when she saw what he was wearing. She scoots over a bit, and then got off of the bed. Clara made herself coffee and walked onto the balcony. She looked out into the ocean. _It's so beautiful _Clara thought to herself _I can't believe that we're actually out here… What happened last night anyway? _

At the moment the Doctor spoke from the bed, "Clara… we need to talk about something… you did last night…"

Clara didn't look at him; she just sat down on a chair and stared at the ocean. The Doctor put on a robe and walked onto the balcony with her.

He sat down in the chair next to Clara and began to speak, "You don't know what you did, don't you?"

Clara nodded her head. The Doctor reached over and held her hand, "its okay. I'm not angry." He said, "Do you… Do you want to know?"

Clara really didn't want to know what she did. She knew something would be bad in what she did. But, she sighed, "Yeah." She said, "Y-yeah what happened last night?"

The doctor smiled a bit and replied, "You. Kissed me."

Clara put her head in her hands. _Am I really THAT stupid and desperate? _ She thought _would I ever do that if I was sober? NO OF COURSE NOT! Well… _She sighed and looked at the Doctor, and then back at the ground, "Did you…" Clara spoke, "Did you uh… kiss back?" She immediately hated herself after asking that.

The Doctor looked down and back at her. "Well…" he started, "M-Maybe j-just the slightest bit…"

He was blushing and Clara could see it. Clara smiled at him and thought _VICTORY FOR CLARA! YES THIS IS GOING TO BE A NICE CRUISE WOO! _Clara was blushing a little too much, "So uh… So you want to go to the top deck and see what stuff they have there?" She asked, both still flushed a little.

The Doctor nodded, "y-yeah… That'd be nice actually…" He smiled his bright, happy smile at Clara. "You know.." The Doctor started, "You know I like you Clara… right?"

Clara nodded, "Y-Yeah I know…" _Where is this leading?_

The Doctor rubbed her hand, "I just… I'm not ready for this yet… okay?"

Clara nodded, "Yeah… No. I really don't get it geez you have so much free time that I think you'd get over, what, a wimpy girlfriend you had in high school?"

The Doctor blinked at her, "No. It wasn't a wimpy girlfriend I had in high school." He knew she wasn't taking this like he expected her to. Was she trying to get on his nerves? Probably He thought.

Clara rolled her eyes, "Yeah, what is it?"

The Doctor sighed, "Rose. Her name was Rose. And uh this is how it all started with one word. That one word, the word that saved me, you want to know that word?"

Clara nodded, "Yes. Tell me the word."

The Doctor smiled, "The word…" He sighed, "The word was run. Run. The most important thing to me is run. That is the only word you need to know. Run. This is the story for rose, and this is how it all began…"

It had been an hour after the Doctor had explained Rose to Clara. He explained all the things that happened. But he was wise enough not to tell her the big thing happening… They were lying on the bed, a tissue box next to bed, and tissues all over the bed. It was now 8:00AM. They woke up at 6:30, and that was a pain in the ass. Clara was still hungover, but she was as sad as anyone could be. The thing was, she completely understood the message. She was lying on the bed, curled up with the doctor, quietly sobbing.

The Doctor was rubbing the back of her head whispering, "It's alright... I'm fine now… Its fine its fine its fine…"

Clara scoot closer, "N-No it's not…" She sat up and looked at the ground, "I should be comforting you…"

The doctor really hadn't thought about anyone comforting him. He had always done that to his companions. Only the TARDIS did that… But, Clara? He looked up. _How can she comfort me…? She doesn't know half of the pain I've experienced… _He thought woefully. Yet, in the corner of his mind, his amazing mind, he knew something that she had. She had the capability to make him tell everything to her. Like, "timelord therapy" or something. He didn't even notice, but Clara was hugging him from behind. He had been _crying. _The Doctor quickly got up, and silently walked to the bathroom. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to be having a fun, forgetful time. Instead, he was breaking down crying. He should've waited longer. The Doctor wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to go ahead and find her. He should be _running. _Running from what happens next… He shouldn't be there yet.

They were strolling around the docking port, when, out of the blue, someone walked up to them. She was blonde, but had brown eyebrows which was kind of… odd. She had brown eyes as well, and was with some guy in a trench coat… _Wait. _Clara thought _Is that… No.. _Clara walked up to them while The Doctor was talking to someone else.

"You!" Clara yelled, "You! You were in my library!"

Her doctor looked at where she was. "Oh…" The Doctor whispered, "Shit."


	4. Chapter 4- Rose Stop (10 And Rose)

**Author Note- Hiya. Yes I understand this chapter is short and it took a while to upload and stuff. Um, writing it was a bit of a struggle. I've had homework and since it's around halloween I've been really busy. My dad makes a haunted house every year. I've been working on that. I also have other projects I needed to do and bleh. So, Yeah sorry. Kisses-A (hah just kidding. The books are better or pretty little liars btw~)**

"A cruise!" Rose told the Doctor, "Cruise! See, it would be fun! We could… Um… Do fun things?" Rose smirked, "Really nice things."

The Doctor smiled, "Oh, you little… I mean a cruise? Really? That doesn't seem like a type of thing a girl like you would like to do."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Come on! Please Please Pleeeeease? It'll be fun…" Rose insisted.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. _A Cruise. Uh huh. There's something else she's hiding from me… _

She smiled sweetly, "Pleeeeease…"

Rose sat next to him. The Doctor was resting his head in hand. She hugged him from the side, "Come on… You could use it. You've seemed really stressed out lately. A cruise seems like it would be a nice place to rest for a while. "

The Doctor sighed, "Fine…"

Its true. The doctor had been really stressed out. A while ago, a long… long time ago… He had met a girl. She was, perfect. _Charlotte… Was that her name? Yeah, I'm pretty sure. _Though, he knew that she would leave. He knew it would be bad. He sniffed and walked over to the console, "So." He began, "A-A cruise eh? Which one? No carnival cruises."

Rose sighed and mumbled, "Over protective much?"

"Oi don't get cocky with me." The Doctor said in a loud voice. The only reason why he was stressed out was because Rose was becoming a real pain. They had been spending too much time together and The Doctor was getting sick of her attitude. She had been really pushing all the wrong buttons AND was treating him like he was her mum that she didn't care about. She acted nice and sweet and then BAM. STEALING YOUR WALLET. She thought that the whole world was her little palace and that she could do whatever she wanted JUST BECAUSE HE WAS HER COMAPNION! It really doesn't work like that but Rose didn't know that. The Doctor sighed, _I can't keep doing this… I could maybe… I could call Jake again…? Nah. I'll just let loose some daleks. _He joked with himself.

Rose smiled, "I don't care what type of cruise alright? Just a cruise. You alright with that?"

The Doctor walked out of the room. He had been doing that a lot lately. Sometimes he would get so frustrated he would sit in a random bedroom and think for a while. _Sometimes_ he would think bad things. Things that shouldn't happen. For his concern, he could end things anytime he was alone. For some reason, he had been getting distracted from the truth. He was getting depressed for the wrong reasons. He would think about home, old companions, or just all the lives he had ever ended in the depth. How long had he been thinking about this? _What? Ever since Christmas? Why'd she seem like she was nervous to travel with me?_

The Doctor sighed and thought a bit more _I cant keep doing this. It'll get to me sooner or later… What if I just… Let her go? I mean, yeah, I love her, but it's been a while now. I mean, through the cybermen, that time I turned human, blah blah blah. I can't… It's been, what, 3 years? That's a long time. And yeah, I guess now I know her better, but that's not always a good thing. I need to suck it up and continue. I'm not evil. I just need to get away from her for a while. Maybe a cruise would be good. I could get some time alone. That would settle it. I'm going on that cruise. _

He sat up and walked back into the console room. Rose was still sitting there, on her phone. She looked up, "Oh look at what the cat dragged in…"

"Oi." The Doctor replied.

"Oi yourself. Now are we going or not?" Rose put down her phone.

"Yeah. Yeah we are. Now get ready. I need to… Do stuff…"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Mmhmm. Okay. You go do that alright?"

The Doctor sighed, "Yeah, whatever. Now go on ahead. I'll, um, catch up with you."

The Doctor ran down the stair and into the wardrobe, with a huge smile on his face. He was going to see Clara. Well, for him Charlotte. Can't he remember a girl's name? Apparently not. Anyway, he dug out a suitcase and began packing. The Doctor was not socially awkward, so he knew how to get around places easily. This was going to be AMAZING. He just hoped nothing bad would happen.


	5. Chapter 5- First time on this ship

**Authors Note- Shortest chapter yet! xc Sorry you guys. I've been real busy with school and being "Social". So, Here you are!**

They were in the docking port 3 hours later. The whole time rose had been complaining about, "THIS LINE IS TOO LONG" and, "OH MY GOD HOW LONG DO YOU TAKE TO CHECK IN TO A BLOODY CABIN? OH MY GOD…" And blahdy blah blah. She hadn't been yelling it but she was whispering to the Doctor. In spite of everything she would always stay extremely close to him. And sometimes the Doctor would think of if that was the main reason why he had been annoyed at her lately. But past that fact, shall we?

They got through the line quicker than expected, but then again, it took, "OMG SOOOOO LONG!" according to Rose. Yeah, that was pretty much how it went. The Doctor had to empty his pockets when they crossed the scanner, and that took a good ten minutes. The guards almost didn't let them get on the boat because of the Doctors reasonings.

"My pockets are just big! That's all!"

"Yes, of course. Alright is this over yet?" The security guard would ask every time.

"Um… Hold on I think I have more things…" And he would continue going through his pockets.

The guards rolled their eyes and eventually let him through. Rose obviously looked annoyed.

"Who do those guards think they are?" She asked snarling at them a bit, "Like they haven't gone through this before. Did they take your sonic?"

The Doctor grabbed it out of his pocket, "Nope. And not soon."

They got onto the ship at about 4:00pm. Rose looked around for dinner places on the ship. She and The Doctor were going to watch movies when they got back to their cabin. It's not exactly what other people would do, but it's better than doing something you might regret. They just wanted some alone time together, you know? Rose decided –And the Doctor agreed- ordering the room service would be a lot better than dressing up, and then getting into your pajamas. They can go out to a fancy restaurant on another day. The movies were pretty cheesy, but they went with a classic Disney movie, Aladdin.

Rose slipped on her pajamas, which was pretty much a tank top, loose shirt, and shorts. The Doctors pajamas were just long pants and a t-shirt. They sat on the giant bed together and began watching the movie and eating dinner.

They were having spaghetti for dinner. It was really good. Of course, they put it on two separate plates because the Doctor didn't think that it would be, you know, sanitary. (He actually didn't really care. He just didn't want to accidentally, like, eat the same pasta string and end up kissing or something.) They finished dinner, and placed it outside their door. They turned back to the movie to enjoy it.

Throughout the movie, Rose was getting closer and closer to the Doctor. By the end of the movie, Rose had her head on his shoulder; His arm was wrapped around Rose; And each of their feet were entwined. Rose yawned and gave the Doctor a peck on the cheek.

"I'm going to bed now." She told him.

The Doctor smiled and nodded _Okay. _Rose got under the covers as well as the Doctor, and turned out her light. The Doctor kept his dimmed, and fanaticized about what would happen on the cruise. He rolled over on his side, and softly closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6- fezzes are NOT cool

**A/N- Hey Hi Ho guys. I wanted to give you guys a longer chapter to thank you for tolerating me through those short ones cx. I also wanted to say that there is something in here for all of you 10/Rose fans... ;) just read!**

The Doctor woke up with a start. It was 4:00AM. Way too early to wake up Rose and too late to go out somewhere. The Doctor sighed and fell back on his bed. He was having a strange dream about where Rose, instead of surviving the Cybermen and Daleks, she was almost sucked into the void until her dad from the other universe grabbed her and pulled her in there. He was never going to see her ever again. He was having bad dreams ever since last night, regularly about the same exact thing. He would question himself a lot, if it was him in another universe. _Maybe… Its attached to what happened here? Nah. _He closed his eyes, attempting to sleep again, but ended up just dosing off and thinking, until Rose shook him awake.

"Doctor!" She whisper-yelled, "Doctor wake up! It's 8:00! We should get going."

He rolled over and lazily opened his eyes. She wasn't even dressed. "Rose… Its too early…" He was waving his arm around, shooing her away.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Come on, Doctor." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed. He might have purposely fallen on her.

She blushed and sighed, "Doctor… You're so weird…" She said and casually pushed him aside.

The Doctor smiled, "I thought you might like that. Now I agree, let's get up and dressed."

It didn't take them a fairly long time to do that. They were just going to walk around today, seeing sights and having fun. Hopefully, The Doctor might get to see Clara (Or, Charlotte).

Rose had signed them up for a Mayan ruins tour, and they needed to be there by around 10:30, so they decided –After a long conversation- To eat at one of the restaurants.

"A buffet? Really? You want to eat here, Rose?" The Doctor asked as they stepped through the doors.

Rose nodded, "Yeah. I've always liked going to buffets. It's just really fun to eat at these places. And it's very quick too."

The Doctor marveled at her, "Wow. Alright then!" He smiled at her, actually meaning it, which hasn't happened in a while.

Rose grinned and tugged his arm. Walked over to a table and sat down at it. They were in one of the booths, which Rose loved to sit in. Now, the Doctor couldn't complain about that. He loved sitting in booths as well. When he was only 7, he would always go to dinner with his parents and cousins and insisted on sitting on the inside of the booth. Of course, whenever this happened he would get teased about this or that or his hair or something. Yet, he still loved the food and the booth.

He got Waffles, toast, and grape juice. Rose got pancakes with blueberries and whipped cream and orange juice. They laughed and chatted over breakfast, The Doctor being happier with her than he'd been in a really, really, long time.

They finished eating and left their plates at the table. Rose and the Doctor walked back to their room at 10:00, to put on sun screen and pack for the tour of the ruins. They had a half an hour, so they could do anything they wanted on the ship. But instead, Rose suggested that they went shopping on the port when the boat docked. The Doctor agreed, and they were off.

The port had different things to buy. There were furniture stores, clothing stores, hat stores, food shops, shoe stores, tourist stops, all of the different stores you could possibly think of! By 10:20, clouds had covered the skies, and the tour had been cancelled. Apparently, the tour guide had a problem with the weather and would freak out on no certain occasion. Like, if there was lightning he would become paranoid and say, "O-Okay lets turn around! Now!" or something along the lines of that.

Rose kept pushing the Doctor to try on hats. She would say,

"Come on Doctor! It'll look amazing on you!"

"Rose, I am not wearing a fez." He would reply, grinning.

Rose pushed a Stetson on his head and he flinched. She started running around to the other side, and the Doctor caught the hint. He started run/walking to get her, and ended up running. They were running around the store, throwing things and trying things on. Some of the workers had to try to talk them out of it, but the only thing the Doctor did was point the sonic at her and laugh.

Of course, Rose was in the back being quiet, hiding from the Doctor. It was pretty annoying with all the jackets around her. She even found a BOWTIE back there! Thrift stores these days. The Doctor peered around, close to the ground looking for Rose, when he saw her in the coat racks. He was silent as he grabbed her from behind and pulled her out. Rose screamed and giggled when she saw it was only him.

Rose looked around, "Do you think we're attracting too much attention?" She whispered to him, leaning in on his face.

The Doctor looked around as well, "Well, Rose, considering they're staring at us, and we're laughing really loud, and we're crawling on the ground, and we're sitting on the ground, our faces just inches apart, Yes. I do believe that we are attracting too much attention."

Rose looked up at the Doctor and smiled a bit. Oh, she wanted to kiss him so, very, badly. But knowing how the Doctor had been feeling about her lately, she thought it would be a bad idea. But those lips… Soft and warm, Protecting and meaningful, those are the ones she had been dreaming about ever since he regenerated. She could feel the air breathing out of his nose, so she took a chance, and kissed him. It was light and quick, just so much that no one could see, and she quickly stood up and walked out of the store.

_Wow. Um. Bad timing… I'm about to see Charlotte, and I was going to hug her and maybe even __Kiss __Her. Now this will be awkward.. _

The Doctor stood up and exited the store. Outside, Rose was waiting for him. He sighed and looked at her. Her eyes were full of regret. Did her KNOW he was going to kiss Charlotte? The Doctor shrugged it off and motioned his head to Rose, to walk down the port with him. Rose nodded and they started to walk down the port.

Suddenly, there she was. Her name wasn't Charlotte, it was, "Clara…" He whispered to himself.

He started walking faster, trying to get to Clara. He wanted to start running but that would be strange. She apparently took notice and started walking towards him.

"You!" she yelled, "You were in my library!"

He just smiled as she hugged him, "Why, yes I was."

Even though, this hasn't happened to him, he still knew what she was talking about. And it was perfect. Until, Clara's Doctor walked behind them, staring at them. Until his eyes glided back to Rose.

"Rose…" He said to himself. He was going to cry.


End file.
